herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie, also known as Princess Pinkie Pie is a secondary supporting in My Little Pony: The Book of Golden Oak and originally one of the seven main protagonists in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is a pink earth pony mare who is often seen hanging out at Sugar Cube Corner, whether assisting Mr. and Mrs. Cake at work or babysitting their babies Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, or holding parties for the various ponies of Ponyville. She writes and performs many songs, and has a toothless pet baby alligator named Gummy. Most importantly, she is also known as the Princess of Laughter. She is partnered with Mr. Cake (Brian Drummond) and Mrs. Cake (Tabitha St. Germain). Her champion form is Surprise while her ultimate form is Princess Pinkie Pie. She is voiced by Andrea Libman, who also voiced Fluttershy. Quotes *Let's play! *I'll rips your heart out! (spoken to the Shredder in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *(about Big Macintosh) With an older brother like him, I felt terrible for his younger sisters. *(about Applejack) With a younger sister like her, I felt terrible for her older brother. *(about Splinter) With a father like him, I felt terrible for his daughter. *(about Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake) With a parents like them, I felt terrible for their children. *Over already? Come on! I want more! *(about April O'Neil) With a girl like her, I felt terrible for her friends. *(about Rarity) With an older sister like her, I felt terrible for her younger sister. *(about Rainbow Dash) With a daughter like her, I felt terrible for her parents. *Naughty children must be punished! (laughing hysterically) *Taste my pain! *Feel my wrath! *And what the hell are you laughing at?! (spoken to Applejack in The Return of Harmony) *So, you think this is funny to you? Well, let me wipe that nasty smile right off your ugly face. (spoken to Rahzar in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *Your heart is beating. The noise is grating. (spoken after defeating the Shredder) *You don't interest me at all. Get out of my sight! *I'm going to destroy you once and for all. Are you ready for this? *(laughing hysterically) Do you want to die now? *I'll make sure to grant you your death! *Don't worry, I won't take anything but your life! *(to April O'Neil) You've come all this way just to die. *You'll be dead before you know it. *Is that it? There's no pony else? *Can't all of you just shut the hell up already?! *Get lost... you irritate me. *I'll keep you company until you're destroyed. *(to Tiger Claw) One kick? That's it? That's all? How lame! *A nuisance... such a nuisance. *Don't worry... I'm not expecting much from you. *All right, let's get moving on to the next one! *What a big disappointment! *Is that the best you can do? What a killjoy. *I get really upset just thinking about them. (spoken after defeating Rahzar, Fish Face, Bebop, Rocksteady, Baxter Stockman, and Tiger Claw) *Hurt much? Oh, well I guess you can't hear me anymore. *You insolent bastard! You'll pay for this! (spoken after being defeated by Big Macintosh) *You insolent witch! You'll pay for this! (spoken after being defeated by Applejack) *I think all evil mutants don't deserve to live. *It's over, Shredder. Your luck just ran out. *I couldn't care less about yourselves. *(to Rahzar) That is a sin that I could never forgive. *Animals! How dare you wasting my time! *Don't run away! *I don't even feel like killing you. *You're absolutely irritating! Hurry up and disappear! (spoken to Fish Face in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *I can't wait to see you die! It's going to look incredible! *You're the only one with a sister who doesn't understand you. Believe me. (spoken to Tiger Claw in My Little Pony: Magic Art Online) *You're the only one with a parents who doesn't understand you. Believe me. (spoken to Sky Stinger in My Little Pony: Magic Art Online) *Are you ready to fight me or what? (spoken to Brae Burn in My Little Pony: The Hunt for the Pink Hibiscus) Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Dimwits Category:Supporters Category:Siblings Category:Musicians Category:Singing heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fighters Category:Crime stoppers Category:Crimefighters Category:Nurturer Category:Child Nurturer Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Married Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Martyrs Category:Animal Kindness Category:Rescuers Category:Determinators Category:Master of Disguise Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Cosmic Protection Category:War Heroes Category:Tv show heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Optimists Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Evil exterminators Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Monster Slayers Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Pet owners Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Protectors Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Big Good Category:Famous Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Teleporters Category:Nature Lover Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Victims Category:Brutes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Spies Category:Secret Agents Category:Masked Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Rivals Category:Childhood Friends Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Gormiti heroes Category:Sony Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Monarchs Category:Remorseful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Female Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Mischievous Category:Self-Aware Category:Selfless Category:Transformed Category:Inept Category:Pure Good Category:Envious Category:Insecure Category:Paranoid